


The green eyed monster

by lily18864



Category: Shinhwa, ricsung - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily18864/pseuds/lily18864
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>文的名稱The/A  green eyed monster出於莎士比亞文集<br/>在英文的說法裡，泛指吃醋的心理情緒，不是指綠眼怪獸嘿XD</p>
<p>然後，文裡面的哥哥=오빠/老公=여보<br/>單純的叫"哥"就是형~</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文的名稱The/A green eyed monster出於莎士比亞文集  
> 在英文的說法裡，泛指吃醋的心理情緒，不是指綠眼怪獸嘿XD
> 
> 然後，文裡面的哥哥=오빠/老公=여보  
> 單純的叫"哥"就是형~

 

 

神話公司每個月的神話例行會議又到了。  
會議室內傳出了五個人的聲音。

「弼教，球還不錯吧」高爾夫球天使金烔完開口。  
鄭弼教沒有回應，但是舉起手比了手指愛心，金烔完樂呵呵的要撲上去，被李玟雨阻止。「呀，他是我的」然後他也比了個愛心給鄭弼教，後者則是用雙手比愛心還給對方。

「欸哥你們怎麼可以把我的鳥媽媽搶走」坐在鄭弼教旁邊看著坐在對面的兩個哥，朴忠栽抱緊他的鳥媽媽，一臉嫌棄看著李玟雨跟金烔完。  
此時，安靜看著這場搶弼教戲碼的李先鎬開口了「忠栽，哥，你們，都是我的」然後以王者的姿勢送了愛心給眼前的四位。

只是他們玩的很開心，都忘記還有一位男士，站在門口臉色非常的難看。  
高爾夫球天使，官配，兩個弟弟，呀， **我是你的BF啊** ！

文晸赫用力的走進會議室，本來還很歡樂的氣氛瞬間降到了最低點。  
「開會了」低沉的聲音傳入五個人的腦袋裡，他們看著文代表坐在椅子上，緩緩的掃視他們五個人。  
文晸赫一個一個人的眼都看了一遍，當看到鄭弼教時，還特意停留了3秒才低頭看手中的文件。

鄭弼教接收到對方的眼神，心虛的別開看向對面的金烔完，後者接到了眼神緊張的搖搖頭，然後低頭看文件。

接著會議照常的開始，中間依然有玩笑，不過鄭弼教知道文晸赫不怎麼理他。

「烔完吶，載我回去」鄭弼教手搭上對方的肩，用不大不小的聲音說。  
「那你的車？」也搭上對方的肩，金烔完問。  
「沒油了」說完就拉著金烔完走出神話公司。

文晸赫看著那兩個走出去的身影，手裡握著鄭弼教剛剛刻意遺忘在會議室的車鑰匙。

「呀，我副駕駛座可是要給 **美女** 坐的」金烔完操弄著方向盤，調侃著他旁邊的人。  
「金會長，你罵我笨蛋的事我還沒跟你算帳。」雙手交叉在胸前，鄭弼教回嘴。  
「我不是買高爾夫球了嗎，鄭弼教大人」停在紅燈下，金烔完皺著臉看著鄭弼教。  
「那也是我叫你 **哥哥** 你才願意買的不是嗎？」見對方的表情，鄭弼教伸手扯了對方的臉頰「反正，你還欠我。」  
金烔完摸了摸自己的臉「不然…我幫你跟文晸赫解釋 **哥哥** 如何？」

剛好這個時候，車子也到了小區門口。  
「不用你的好意，我才懶得理他」鄭弼教才要開門就被金烔完用中控鎖鎖上了門。  
「但我很少看到他的臉色這麼差，你加油嘿」說完打開了鎖，金烔完順勢拍了對方的肩。  
「你也趕快回去吧」鄭弼教抬抬手。

 

當文晸赫把車開回來時， 已經是一小時後的事了。  
剛剛在公司處理事情的時候，文晸赫滿腦都是鄭弼教，還有鄭弼教在紙上叫金烔完 **哥哥** 的字跡，事實上他已經想了好幾天，但今天他又更不開心了，應該說是醋意更濃了。  
大概處理完事情後，文晸赫快速的離開公司，然後坐進了都是鄭弼教味道的車子裡。

文晸赫很盡責的把車子開回了地下室，完全沒有因為吃醋而把車子給刮傷或是撞牆。  
在電梯裡，文晸赫一直想著他自己好像太孩子氣了，但他也不是故意的啊。  
電梯沒有停在鄭弼教家的那樓，而是往上到了文晸赫家的那層。

反正他決定這次要鬧彆扭，決定不要先低頭。

按完密碼後，家門自動開啟，文晸赫進門就聞到菸味，但不是他的菸味。  
走到熊仔旁，蹲下摸了摸毛茸茸的頭，文晸赫發現熊仔的飼料碗裡已經重新補滿。

再次起身，文晸赫才發現家裡被整理過了。  
原本在客廳桌上的空酒罐被丟到了後陽臺的回收箱裡；廚房水槽裡沒洗的碗盤也被洗乾淨放到了烘碗機裡。  
文晸赫還發現了菸灰缸裡那支還沒熄滅的菸。

 

鄭弼教坐在自家的沙發上，抽著菸。  
他剛剛整理完某人的家裡後，匆匆忙忙的就逃回了自己家。  
想想如果他們兩個在文晸赫家門口碰到了多尷尬啊…真是…

不過，鄭弼教除了打掃了某人的家以外，他還拿了一包某人的香煙，還有一件白襯衫。  
而現在他真像個失戀的人一樣，除了他抽著自己的菸，還點著另一牌子的菸放在菸灰缸上頭，兩隻菸的白霧在鄭弼教眼前融合。  
把菸放在菸灰缸上，他變換了姿勢躺在沙發上，鄭弼教將他剛剛放在旁邊的襯衫穿在身上。

哈，還真是蠢。  
鄭弼教乾笑了一下。


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

傍晚的時候，文晸赫打算出去買晚餐，正當他想要換件他常穿的那件襯衫出去時，他卻怎麼找也找不到，而且他的菸居然還少一包。  
文晸赫低頭問了熊仔有看到衣服跟菸嗎，熊仔只是抬頭汪了兩聲然後就閉上眼睡覺。  
他只能隨便穿上另一件短袖上衣，文晸赫就出門買晚餐。

買的路上文晸赫一直在想要不要幫他的弼教買一份，想著想著就 **不小心** 買了兩人份。  
就當作是對方幫忙自己打掃家裡的謝禮好了，文晸赫是這麼催眠自己的。

電梯門打開，文晸赫熟門熟路的走到了鄭弼教家門口，放下食物就按下了密碼。  
「鄭弼教」文晸赫走進門，玄關的燈自動開啟把他眼前照亮了一點。  
文晸赫慢慢的走進客廳，然後開燈把晚餐放到了客廳桌上。  
接著他看到了菸灰缸旁的萬寶路以及缸內的一支因為點很久剩下很短的菸。

「在睡嗎？」小聲的問，文晸赫躡手躡腳的走到了鄭弼教房間門口「鄭弼教」  
見對方沒回應，他直接開了房間的燈，這一開著實的把文晸赫給嚇一跳。

他看見鄭弼教穿著襯衫，身上蓋著涼被只到大腿上，剩下的直接就在文晸赫眼前。  
就在文晸赫看呆之際，鄭弼教被光線給弄醒，直接把被子給掀開坐了起來。「你有什麼事嗎？」瞇著眼看著癡呆的文晸赫。  
只是文晸赫一直癡呆著沒有回應鄭弼教「呀！」鄭弼教下床走到了文晸赫身旁「你沒事就離開我房間」

說完就揪著文晸赫的領口拖著對方到客廳的沙發上。  
「我給你買晚餐了」這時候才回神的文晸赫，乖乖的坐在沙發上，然後要對方坐過來一起吃。  
接下來兩個人吃晚餐配著電視，中間偶爾穿插著一些無聊的話語。

安靜的吃完飯後，兩個人還是安靜的看著電視，雖然文晸赫都在看鄭弼教還有那雙腿。

幾分鐘後，文晸赫總算忍不住了「你拿我襯衫幹嘛？」手一伸就把鄭弼教拉近自己。  
「你瘋了嗎？我拿你衣服幹嘛？」鄭弼教嘴硬的回應。  
文晸赫當然不可能放過對方，手直接要去解鄭弼教胸前的扣子。  
「呀！」鄭弼教死命的掙扎，殊不知襯衫的下擺一直往上掀起，文晸赫也順勢的把手伸進了襯衫內趁機往裡面摸。

鄭弼教感覺到對方手的溫度才發覺事情不對勁。

下午的時候他因為有點累在沙發上小瞇後就直接脫了褲子往床上躺，也忘記身上是文晸赫的襯衫，直接就進入了夢鄉，他沒想到衣服的主人會帶著晚餐闖入他的房間，更沒想到的是對方現在居然發情了。

「你這渾蛋不是在吃醋嗎，滾吶」鄭弼教繼續掙扎，但文晸赫已經把他給壓在沙發上。  
「喔，你說到了重點，」文晸赫眼睛直視著對方，  
手慢慢的解開了鄭弼教身上襯衫的扣子「我現在醋意非常的濃，而我只能靠你來稀釋」低頭咬了咬鄭弼教的鎖骨。

「你是狗嗎，」鄭弼教扯著文晸赫的頭髮「還有你自己愛吃醋怪我幹嘛」接著用另一隻手捏對方的腰。  
文晸赫繼續咬著眼前可口的鎖骨，慶幸自己是一路被捏過來的，可他無動於衷的樣子讓鄭弼教捏的更大力。

兩人僵持了幾分鐘，某人從啃咬的狀態悄悄的變成了吸吮，不過鄭弼教剛開始並沒發現反而因為看著對方的頭，讓他想到毛茸茸的熊仔結果還是讓對方繼續，直到鄭弼教發現自己胸口涼涼的，才反應過來。  
「你…」鄭弼教施力要推開文晸赫，卻不小心看到文晸赫的舌尖在他的胸前肆虐「滾…摁…」  
突然，碰的一聲兩人一起跌落到了沙發下，變成鄭弼教坐在文晸赫身上。

文晸赫看著衣衫不整坐在自己身上的鄭弼教「你現在是在誘惑我？」說完就把對方身上的襯衫打的更開。  
見狀鄭弼教急忙的把衣服給穿好，文晸赫卻笑了出來。  
「你笑什麼」鄭弼教把自己包的緊緊，不給對方看到自己一點的肉色。

文晸赫坐起，低聲在鄭弼教的耳邊說了 **三個字** ，接著手就伸進對方的內褲裡。

「摁…還不是你害的…」鄭弼教仰頭小聲的喘息。  
隨著手上的動作越來越快，鄭弼教的呻吟也越來越黏膩，聽的文晸赫心癢。  
「哈…啊…！」到達高潮時，鄭弼教直接射在文晸赫的手上，接著文晸赫把對方的白稠一點一點舔入了嘴裡。  
即使鄭弼教已經看過這場面好幾次，可每次看都讓他有些害羞，所以這次他索性別過頭沒看文晸赫。

喘了幾口後調整呼吸後「謝謝你幫我，時間差不多了你該回去了」鄭弼教開口，順勢從文晸赫身上站了起來。  
不過文晸赫哪有可能讓他走，立刻也跟著站起來，手一伸又把對方拉到自己懷裡，再次把鄭弼教壓在沙發上。

「我還在吃醋，」文晸赫先脫了鄭弼教的內褲，然後再解開自己的褲頭「而且你也要幫我才行。」  
呿了一聲，鄭弼教認命的從客廳桌子的抽屜拿出了潤滑液拿到了文晸赫手上。  
文晸赫傻楞楞的接過潤滑液，他沒想到對方會直接拿出潤滑液，讓他有些反應不過來。

「算你運氣好，我今天不想用手更不想用嘴，你要就快點。」鄭弼教說完，抬手遮住自己的眼。  
文晸赫心喜的打開潤滑液倒一些在手上溫熱後，看著對方因為害羞而變紅的耳根緩緩的進入對方的後穴。  
「呀，輕一點啦，你很久沒進來了你不知道嗎」鄭弼教感覺對方有些著急的在開拓，想抬腳踹人。  
其實文晸赫也想輕一點，只是鄭弼教自己也因為緊張讓他有點難開拓，而且他的手不聽使喚，有些失控。

幾分鐘後，文晸赫發現鄭弼教已經放鬆了許多，而且他也找到了對方的敏感帶。  
「我要把手指拿出來了」文晸赫傾身輕吻了對方的唇。  
鄭弼教含糊了回應對方的話後，雙手攀上對方的頸子閉上眼把吻加深。

文晸赫看著對方閉上的眼，突然覺得他 **吃醋真的很不應該** 。

吻沒有持續很久，是文晸赫停下的。  
「怎麼，我的吻技退步了嗎？」鄭弼教瞇著眼問。  
「不是，」從抽屜拿出了保險套「是我發現你真的很愛我」文晸赫對著鄭弼教露齒笑表示得意。  
「神經。還不把衣服都脫掉，到時候都沾到了你自己負責。」鄭弼教伸手把保險套拿了過來，看著文晸赫把衣服脫光。

「那我的襯衫你不脫？」雖然文晸赫很喜歡鄭弼教穿著自己的襯衫，不過那件要是沾到了，洗的人應該是他。  
「你準備洗衣服吧，」鄭弼教把包裝撕開將保險套套上文晸赫的陰莖「而且我幫你套套子了」然後一臉無辜的看著文晸赫。

「越來越泥鰍了你。」輕捏了鄭弼教的臉，文晸赫慢慢的進入他剛剛開拓已久的後穴。  
「你才是泥鰍…啊…痛…」鄭弼教抱緊對方的頸子。  
文晸赫似乎也發現自己太著急想要退出來，卻被鄭弼教的雙腿給固定動彈不得。  
「我有說你可以拔出來嗎泥鰍先生」鄭弼教咬了文晸赫一口。

文晸赫笑著直接頂到最深處「那你就是泥鰍太太了？」說完就開始慢慢挺動。  
緊抱著對方，他們有些日子沒做了，鄭弼教大口大口的呼吸著，呻吟聲細細的傳入文晸赫腦中。  
「我要加快速度了」文晸赫在鄭弼教的頸子上吸吮了一個痕跡，腰部的動作開始加快。

「摁…」鄭弼教哼了一聲，某人進的太深太快，直接頂到了他的敏感帶。  
文晸赫這時候特別勤奮的直搗那敏感帶，然後他收到了更多好聽的呻吟聲。

兩個男人在沙發上已經很擠了，更何況又是在做事。  
接著文晸赫不知道哪來的力氣以及 **勇氣** 把鄭弼教整個抱了起來。  
「呀…」只發出氣音的主唱大人發出了聲音表示疑問，但因為體位的關係，讓鄭弼教體內的陰莖直接頂著他的敏感帶摩擦著，結果他就直接射在文晸赫的腹肌上。  
文晸赫在這段路上行使沉默權，即使對方射在他的身上還有他的襯衫也沒說一句，因為他現在舒服到開不了口。

坐在床的正中央，文晸赫已經將陰莖拔了出來並且拿下了套子，現在他讓鄭弼教繼續在他身上嚶嗚著。  
「基於你剛剛先自己射了，所以現在要懲罰你現在 **騎** 我，騎到我 **射在你的裡面** 。」說完就理所當然的躺了下來閉上眼準備享受，然後嘴角一不小心就上揚了。  
即使鄭弼教腦子有些模糊，他還是有看到對方令人討厭的嘴角。

他現在可不能認輸。

心一橫，鄭弼教開始遵從指示努力的扭腰騎著文晸赫。  
但文晸赫忘記的是，鄭弼教最會 **加油添醋** 。  
「 **哥哥** …舒服嗎？」文晸赫聽到哥哥這個詞，原本閉上的眼睛瞬間睜開，帶著驚喜攪和著疑惑的眼神看著對方的笑容。

「摁...哥哥…」眼見一次沒效果，鄭弼教又喊了一次連帶扭腰的頻率也越來越快  
這次文晸赫可是以迅雷不及掩耳的速度將對方壓到了身下，掌控抽插速度的工作又變到他的身上，文晸赫一秒也不耽擱的直接開始抽插。  
「哈…這樣你…還要吃醋嗎…摁…」鄭弼教抬手輕撫了文晸赫滿事汗水的臉龐。  
文晸赫偏頭輕親了那隻手「不吃了，但我貪心的想聽 **另一個** 呢」

此時鄭弼教已經沒有力氣再去回應對方，只是再次抱緊對方，甜蜜的呻吟就在文晸赫的耳邊。  
悶哼，文晸赫直接射在對方體內，而鄭弼教也再次的高潮，又射在同一個地方。  
「弼教」文晸赫將陰莖退了出來「還好嗎」然後抱著對方。  
「啊…你到底射了多少…」鄭弼教這次想捏文晸赫的腰，只是他卻一點力氣也沒有。  
「足夠餵飽你的量」舔著鄭弼教脖子的文晸赫開口。

鄭弼教閉上眼敷衍著「哼，你對我真好呢， **老公** 」  
本來也要閉上眼的文晸赫聽到 **老公** 兩個字又睡不著了。  
只是當他想要第二次時，他卻看到鄭弼教抱著他安穩的睡在他懷裡，只好打消念頭。

接著文晸赫先在鄭弼教的額間輕輕的一吻，再抬手順著對方柔軟的髮。  
「別摸了」鄭弼教放開環著對方的雙手，伸出在裡面的一隻手將文晸赫的拉了下來。  
文晸赫反手牽住對方的手與之十指緊扣，用空著的另一隻手繼續撫摸著對方。

鄭弼教睜開雙眼瞪了對方「回去摸你的熊仔」然後翻身背對文晸赫，手依舊牽著對方。  
「不要，我要摸你」文晸赫放開兩人牽著的手，改成back hug他的鄭弼教。  
「懶得理你，我要睡了」此時鄭弼教偷偷的把對方的雙手解開，然後兩隻手再次十指緊扣「 **幼稚的吃醋鬼** 。」

「我只吃你的醋，懂嗎」文晸赫在鄭弼教的耳後落下一個吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝觀看拖超久的吃醋文XDDDDDDDDDDD  
> 因為太久沒打文了 這個肉有點不好吃TT  
> 而且 有點流水帳(X
> 
> 然後再次謝謝收看(鞠躬


End file.
